Yong Soo's Debut
by adelineday64
Summary: South Korea auditions to SM just for fun, and the situation very nearly goes out of control. Based on a prompt I found on the Hetalia Kink Meme, which I altered to make more safe for work. This whole story is a joke, so don't get too offended!


It was four o'clock in the morning and Japan was fast asleep. He was woken up by the sound of his cellphone ringing. He sat up wearily and rubbed his eyes, before grovelling around in the darkness for the source of that dreaded noise. He picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello...?" He said, guessing that it was probably America. The fool couldn't even remember his time zones.

"Hyung, you'll never guess what I did!" An excited male voice yelled on the other end in Korean.

"What happened? Why are you calling me at such an early hour?"

"I've been accepted by SM! I'm a trainee now!"

"Ah...that's good..." Japan yawned, flopping back down on to his bed.

"I know you must be jealous! Suck it!" South Korea's voice echoed around the room, making Japan twitch.

* * *

"Hello?" Taiwan answered, picking up her cellphone. She hurried out of the restaurant she was helping at, not wanting to get in the way of the other workers.

"It's me, Korea!"

"This better be urgent, I have customers waiting!"

"I'm going to debut as part of a boy band! Isn't that cool?"

"No way!"

"Yes way! You can be my number one fan!"

"Number one fan?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to fight all the other girls!"

"Order for table number 10!" shouted a middle-aged man behind Taiwan. She turned around.

"I'll talk to you later!" She exclaimed, before ending the call.

* * *

"Hyung, I'm going to début this year!" South Korea exclaimed, prancing around China.

"H-how on earth did this happen?!" China asked, a terrified look on his face.

"I went to an audition just for fun, and they actually accepted me! I'm cooler than I thought!"

"Then what...?" What was China to do with this boy? Just when he thought he couldn't get crazier, he went and did something like this!

"I was such an awesome trainee, everyone loved me!"

"You idiot!" China snapped suddenly, smacking him in the face. "Do you know what will happen when the whole world finds out?!"

"Actually...I've already told Japan and Taiwan..."

"What?!"

* * *

"Really, teacher. You overreact to everything." Hong Kong said calmly, sitting in his armchair.

"Then what do you think I should do about him?!" China pressed, setting his cup of tea down on the table. "If you ask me, I didn't punish him enough when he was a child, not that I had time to!"

"Teacher, I have an idea."

"You do? Tell me, tell me!" China cried, standing up from his chair.

"You know how pop stars are often signed on to contracts? I was thinking we should, like..."

"Like, what?"

"Destroy his contract..."

"Ah, you are a brilliant child!" China cheered. He squeezed Hong Kong's cheeks affectionately, much to the latter's annoyance.

* * *

South Korea lay slumped on the living room floor, in defeat. Taiwan stared down at him cluelessly.

"What are you doing, lying on my clean carpet?!"

"SM...just told me that they seem to have lost my contract...why?!" He sat up, tears flowing down his face and falling to the floor, leaving stains in the carpet.

"You know, how about you go cry elsewhere?" Taiwan suggested. She helped him up and lead him outside, where there was plenty of fresh air. She patted his back gently as he continued to sob pitifully.

* * *

"Here, I have it." Hong Kong handed China several pieces of paper.

China read over each page and indeed, the name 'Im Yong Soo' was mentioned several times. "How did you come by these?"

"Well, I do watch a lot of wuxia movies..." Hong Kong explained.

"You learn from movies?! But I learned from thousands of years of trial and error!"

"And books too..." Hong Kong decided to add. "I think we should hurry up and burn it, before those agents come to get us..."

"Yes, you're right!" China exclaimed, producing a firelighter out of nowhere. He set fire to the pages and they watched gleefully as the papers burned. Hong Kong especially, seemed to enjoy the sight a little too much, as one could see from the devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

"And that's how Hong Kong and I prevented Korea from causing an international uproar!" China said proudly in front of the other East Asians. They all clapped unenthusiastically and South Korea lowered his head in shame.

"If I were you, China, I would have let him learn from his mistake..." Taiwan muttered, but no one heard her.

* * *

**I'm probably wrong about the whole SM Entertainment contract business. I also think that they wouldn't be so careless with documents that concern their stars. Anyway, I wrote this story for fun. If I have made any grammar mistakes, just PM me.**


End file.
